


Drinking and Thinking

by killerweasel



Series: Unexpected Guest [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Moonshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Moonshine and talking.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Unexpected Guest [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Drinking and Thinking

Title: Drinking and Thinking  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley, Hastur, Ligur  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Moonshine and talking.

"I haven't been this drunk since... I don't think I've ever been this drunk. Where did you get this stuff, Hastur?" Crowley slid off the couch onto the floor. He was impressed he managed to keep his glass upright.

"Know a guy who makes his own stuff. He couldn't sell it, something's wrong with the batch, said it would make humans go blind. I figured since we aren't human, it would be perfect. I think he called it 'moonshine'?" The Duke drained the contents of his glass. "Oh, that burns nicely. It's like liquid Hellfire. How are you doing over there, Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale burped. "I think I may have reached a limit. I can see three of each of you." He squinted at Crowley. "When did you move to the floor, my dear?"

"Dunno. Feel very snake-ish and I have my legs." Crowley's shoes shifted into his actual feet. "Oh good, they're still attached."

Ligur was snoring on the floor. He was surrounded by empty bottles. A line of drool ran from the corner of his mouth to the carpet. Even his chameleon had passed out.

"Hastur, if you don't mind me asking, what's with the frog or is it a toad on your head?" Aziraphale stared at his fingers. "Crowley's got a tattoo. Why do you have..." He trailed off and then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Terribly sorry. That's none of my business." He flushed. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Honestly, I don't know." Hastur poured another very tall glass of moonshine. He drained half the contents in a single swallow. "It just popped into my head while I was crawling out of the Lake of Sulfur. Hard to concentrate when your flesh is melting off your head, you know? Never could tell the difference between a frog and a toad. And the thing is, it doesn't have anything to do with my angel stuff either."

Crowley looked curious. "I don't remember ever hearing about what you did Before. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I was a star maker. At least She left them up there." He stared into his empty cup. "And I think I've reached my limit now. Might be able to see my feet, but I can't feel them."

"Created a bunch of the deep sea creatures. You know, the ones way down in the darkness. Shaped them with my hands, made them unique to dwell at those depths. Humans didn't even get to appreciate them until fairly recently and they still haven't found everything." The corners of his mouth twitched. "Pretty sure that's why I ended up with these eyes." Hastur was quiet for a few minutes. "Most of the angels thought they were hideous, told me I wasn't doing my job correctly. Lucifer told me they were beautiful."

For a moment, the only sound was Ligur's snoring. Aziraphale reached out, patting Hastur's knee. "I think they're wonderful, Hastur."

A smile spread across Hastur's face. "Thank you, Aziraphale."


End file.
